Laurie’s Evil Twin
by Tomblappy
Summary: Remake of the Sailor Moon Episode: "An Animated Mess"


"Laurie's Evil Twin"

(A Remake of the Sailor Moon Episode: An Animated Mess.)

By:

TomBlappy

(DISCLAIMER: I don't own these properties so don't sue me! Sailor Moon is a Registed trademark of Toei Animation and DiC Entertainment and Horton Hears a Who is a Trademark of Dr. Seuss Enterprises and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation)

Serena was at her house watching TV until the TV spot of the new CGI animated movie: "Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!" "Coming Soon to Theaters Everywhere on March 14th" Said the TV Announcer, Serena Sighs, I'm gotta die for waiting for that movie. Whined Serena. I Loved Dr. Seuss' works ever since I was a little girl. "She has a tough life isn't Readers?" Asked Luna to the readers.

Meanwhile on the other side of two CGI animation students on their way to Blue Sky Studios. "I'm really not looking forward to meet with Mr. Hayward" Said Laurie Moaninly, "Why not did you finished your latest assignment?" Asked Cassie, "That's not it." Answered Laurie, "I just don't feel like my work pick apart." Yesterday Mr. Hayward inspects Laurie's work. "Need's Work!" Exclaimed Mr. Hayward. "But I really work hard on it!" Replied Laurie, "Yes I can see that Laurie." Said Mr. Hayward, "But you're still making the same mistake here; his smile should be bigger when he's excited and his trunk is a milometer too big." "I want perfection!" Exclaimed Mr. Hayward. Today. "I Know were lucky Just students working on the Horton Hears a Who movie But it's so hard!" Whined Laurie, "Don't Quit!" Said Cassie, "Not Now, at leased wait till the movie's finished Laurie" "I'm not gotta Quit." Said Laurie, "I wanna see my name at the credits at the movie theater!" "Right!" Replied Cassie, "And we pass the class, C'mon raced you to the studio let's go!" "Hey!" Shouted Laurie, "Wait up I wasn't ready!" When Amy is leaving the store and on her way to school she saw the two CGI animation students were racing to Blue Sky Studios and Laurie accidentally drop her folder on the sidewalk. "Cassie!" Shouted Laurie, "This isn't fair!" "Hey Wait!" Shouted Amy, "You dropped something!" Laurie didn't hear Amy and She Runs away. "Maybe her name's on it." Said Amy Curiously, "Oh Wow she works at Blue Sky Studios" "I'll have to wait." Said Amy, "And bring it back to her after school." "That should be interesting." Said Amy.

Meanwhile in the forbidden house were nephrite is. "The Movement of the Stars Ruled Everything" Said Nephrite, "Powers of the Negaverse Guide me to my next Victim" Nephrite is having a moment while the Forces telling him his next victim of the evil clone. "Find someone with untact resources so I can honest a vast amount of Energy and releasing the Gemini-Warriors this time I'll beat the Sailor Scouts at their own Game."

In night time. "I got so much homework." Amy said, "I'll Return this Tomorrow." Just then a familiar car shows up so fast and she saw a familiar face and the car droves away. "That guy looks familiar." Said Amy Curiously, "That was Nephrite."

Meanwhile in Blue Sky Studios. All of the Animators of the studio gone home, Except Laurie she was working very hard to get it right. "What am I Doing?" Asked Laurie to herself. "I finally go the half thing right and I messed up on the Trunk." "I'll never gonna get it!" Said Laurie, "I'll never gotta make the Deadline." "I wonder how far Cassie got on this today." Said Laurie Curiously, "I don't believe it!" "How can she get so far?" Asked Laurie to herself, "She's way ahead!" "Mr. Hayward Gotta get my Cast big time!" Said Laurie. "If I don't catch up tonight He'll kick me out of Class!" "There's only one thing to do." Said Laurie, "I Hate to Do This." "A Desperate Time Calls for Desperate Measures." Said Laurie. She was in a flash back were the two school students were window shopping at a mall. "Wow!" Said Laurie. "Those are the pencils Professional CGI Animators use for their Storyboards." "Looks like their almost out." Said Cassie, "Cassie if we have those pencils I bet we can draw better" Said Laurie, "Maybe we get good enough to get to blue sky studios I just love the animation of ICE AGE: The meltdown we just saw last week." "Let's Buy some Laurie!" Exclaimed Cassie, "What!?" Asked Laurie, "We can't afford these there way to Expensive." "Aw C'mon It would be worth it." Said Cassie, "Excuse me?" Back at the school. "This is perfect!" Said Cassie, "These are gotta bring us Good Luck Laurie" "Here you Go!" Said Cassie, Wow! Replied Laurie, "These Pencils are gotta make us rich and famous" Said Cassie, "Now, We gotta start working on our applications for Blue Sky Studios!" "You wanna come over to my house this weekend?" Asked Cassie, "Sure." Said Laurie, "When are gotta use our pencils?" "There too special to use them every day." Said Laurie. "Right." Said Cassie, "And since they are too expensive, we'll use them for Special Projects" "Okay." Said Laurie, "Promised?" Asked Cassie, "Promised." Answered Laurie, "Nether one of uses them without the other's Permission" Said Cassie. The Flashback's over. "We'll I'm sure Cassie would understand." Said Laurie, "She Wouldn't Wanted me to get kicked out" Still I Used up all of my Special Pencils" Said Laurie, "I Fell so Guilty and I hate breaking promises"" She would be so mad when she find's out." Said Laurie, "Anyway Can't worry about that now will wait till the movie's finish then." She got bonk on the head by nephrite with is Invisibility Power. Evil cloning in processing for one minute and she took the Passed out Laurie to the closet and put the evil clone on Laurie's work station.

At the front of Blue Sky Studios. "Queen Beryl would be quite satisfied with that Girl's Energy." Said Nephrite, "Nephrite Explain yourself!" Command Sailor Mercury, "Why are you here? Whatever it is you're not getting away with it!" "Really will see about that!" Said Nephrite. When he jumps in the air and in the front of the car without scratching or bending it and sailor mercury gets out of the way. "I don't know which one of you Sailor Scouts is more pathetic. You? Or that wimpy friend of yours Sailor Moon!" Said Nephrite, "Were Going to get you!" Replied Sailor Mercury, "Next Time!" Back at the studio. "Yoo-Hoo Laurie!" Called Cassie, "Hey brought you a special dinner!" "It's your Favorite." Said Cassie, "I'm Not Hungry." Replied the Evil Twin of Laurie, "Excuse Me?" Asked Amy. "May I help you?" Answered Cassie, "Yes I found this folder on the Street." Answered Amy. "Oh! Laurie look she found the folder you lost yesterday." Exclaimed Cassie, "Hey Laurie did you here what I said?" Before the evil twin of Laurie answer she slammed the Door. "Laurie?" Asked Cassie, "I'm sorry she usually not like this. I think she's Scared of Flunking out." "I Understand" Replied Amy, "She's in a lot of Pressure with the New Horton Hears a Who Movie coming out." Said Cassie, "Oh! She's working on that?" Asked Amy, "We all are but the end it's getting to her." Said Cassie, No! Nephrite's the one who got to her. Said Amy to herself.

Meanwhile at the School. "Will check out this school. Said Luna, But Amy you know you shouldn't challenged Nephrite by yourself." "Yes it was stupid." Said Amy, "Wimpy?! He called me wimpy?! How dare he call me that!" Shouted Serena, "It does have a ring of truth to it." Said Luna, "Dweepster?! I dare him to show his stupid face around me oh I'm gotta blast him straight to his arouness fare." Ranted Serena, "This filler girl who cries pillow fights." Said Luna," Oh yes! I forgot to tell you! It's at Blue Sky Studios!" Said Amy, "That's where they doing for the work of the Horton Hears a Who movie." Serena full of excitement. "How Cool!" Exclaimed Serena, "Maybe actors will be there. I'll get They're Autograph."

Back at the studio. The Animators were working very hard on the Horton Hears a Who movie. The evil twins of Laurie were stacking a big pile to shelf. "Laurie?" Asked Cassie, "You have done all of those this morning already?" "No that's only half Mr. Hayward Has the others." Answered the evil twin of Laurie, "Cassie?" Asked the evil twin of Laurie, "Uh-Huh?" Asked Cassie, "I don't everyone bother me including you ok?" Asked the evil twin of Laurie, "Laurie Wait a Minute." Command Cassie, "Wait!" "Something's wrong." Said Cassie Curiously, The evil twin of Laurie was laughing evilly. "I'm the Best Animator in this so-sorry studio." Said the evil twin of Laurie to herself, "And with this Pencil I'll blow Cassie right out of the Competition." "And with her out of the way everyone will think I'm you!" Said the evil Twin of Laurie. The Evil Twin of Laurie was laughing evilly.

On the Roof top. "Ok I'll meet you after school." Said Rei, "This is a bogus Scheme you can see at the studio." "And meet Jim Carrey and Steve Carrel?" Asked Rei, "No!" Answered Serena, "Is Obnoxious is you middle name?" Asked Serena.

Back at the School. "So you bonk on your spelling Test?" Asked Amy, "Hm-hm." Answered Serena, "It was hard." "Well I'll help you Study for the next one." Said Amy, "Hey Guys!" Exclaimed Rei, "Where you'll been?" Uh…It was Melvin's fault He wouldn't stop yanking! Lied Serena. "Why don't you call me on the Communicator?" Asked Rei, "Miss Haruna was getting to loudly you wouldn't Heard her." Said Luna, Shh! don't tell her." Warned Serena, "Rei did you cut class to go home and change?" Asked Amy, "No! It just so happened that I changed some clothes this morning. My Uniform's in the bag." Answered Rei, "Yes and I'm a Purple cockatoo." "What are we waiting for let's Jet!" Her bag ripped and she drops some Autograph Cards. The three were surprised. "Oh-no!" Exclaimed rei, "My Autograph cards! Uh I mean The Kids from school's autograph cards." "Nice Try." Said Serena, "You're getting the actors' Autograph just like me." "Don't Start" Commanded Amy, "Hurry Rei this is Sailor Business remember?" Asked Amy, You're on her side? Asked Rei, "Hm-Hm let's just go." Answered Amy, "Yeah and get those autographs and sell them for big bucks."

Meanwhile back at the Forbidden house. "Hello Nephrite." Greeted Zoisite, "Hard at work as usual I see. " "Yes Actually." Replied nephrite, "Your plan is poisoned Sailor Moon's Lemonade?" Asked Zoisite, "You've studying human sarcasm I see?" Asked Nephrite, "It's Required" Answered Zoisite, Anyway Queen Beryl notice heavy activity in the Gemini Sector and she makes sure you know what you're doing.

Meanwhile back at studio. The two girls were bursting of excitement. " is totally cool!" Shouted Serena and Rei, "Cassie Where's your friend Laurie?" Asked Amy, "She's Still locked up in that office." Answered Cassie, "Really? Does anything strange happen around here lately?" Asked Amy, "Nothing more than Usual except Laurie." Answered Cassie, "And has does have anybody's strange hanging around? Notice any wired Thoughts? Asked Amy, "Just Laurie she's change" Answered Cassie. Until. "Quiet!!!!" yelled the evil twin of Laurie, "She got mean and real competitive." "You two keep your mouth shut you hear me!" Command Laurie, "This isn't a playground it's a work place we don't need ding-bats like you disturbing us!" "That's Enough Laurie you're being rude." Said Cassie, "We invited them to look around and see how we do things." "Do they have to squeal like two stock pigs?" Asked the evil twin of Laurie, "I can't Concentrate with all that Noise." The two were shock. "Oh are we the pre-Madonna all of the sudden." Said Cassie, "What's got in to you?" Asked Cassie, "What do you mean?" Asked back the evil twin of Laurie, "Laurie you're not yourself lately." Said Cassie, "What Happened to you?" "Maybe you're Jealous Cassie did you ever think of that?" Said the evil twin of Laurie, "Hey Laurie Mr. Hayward is for you." "Yes Mr. Hayward, is anything wrong?" Asked the evil twin of Laurie, "Are you kidding? I just saw your new stuff and let me tell ya it's great!" "It's exactly I was looking for!" Exclaimed Mr. Hayward, "When we do ICE AGE: Dawn of the Dinosaurs you're my lead storyboard artist." "They won't be ICE AGE: Dawn of the Dinosaurs." Replied the evil twin of Laurie, "Of course they will be." Replied Mr. Hayward, "Not anymore. All of those stupid characters of Blue Sky Studios are finished. They'll be destroyed." "Evil will prevail!" Exclaimed the evil twin of Laurie, "You're Wacko!" Exclaimed Mr. Hayward, "Put Cathy on the Line Right now!" "Then will create a whole new movie about the glory about the dark forces." "Who do you think you are?! This is my movie remember?" Asked Mr. Hayward, "Laurie! Are you there?! Are you listening to me?!" She hung up on the phone. Laurie! Said Cassie, "You got to get some rest you're not making sense!" "You're wrong Cassie so Wrong" Replied the evil twin of Laurie, "Evil is bound to triumph. I'm just choosing the winning side!" "Laurie we worked so hard on this movie!" Cried Cassie, "Don't you remember our dreams? You're throwing it all away you get kicked out! Is that what you want? That's what happened if you stop this right now!" "You're Absolutely Right Cassie." Said the evil twin of Laurie, "So I quit!" "I Don't Need this Place." Said the evil twin of Laurie, "I'll start my own studio." "And work at peace alone!" Said the evil twin of Laurie, Laurie How can you have your own studio with no-one is in it? Asked Cassie, "You Can not make a movie, TV Series Theatrical Cartoons by your own hands." "Oh Yeah! That makes sense yeah!" Replied the evil twin of Laurie, "Getting Negaverse vives." Said Rei, "Yes!" Replied Serena, "So Long Losers!" Said the evil twin of Laurie, "Laurie wait!" "Laurie!" Cried Cassie, "No guys let me go after her." "Laurie!" Cried Cassie, "Laurie wait we gotta talk!" "Hey! Where she go?" Asked Serena, "She's Up there!" They have gone to the Roof-Top. "Laurie Wait!" Command Cassie, Laurie looks like she was burning up. "What's happening to her?" Asked Cassie, "What's Wrong?" "Nothing's wrong." Answered the evil twin of Laurie, "I Just can't stand to be around you anymore!" "Why?" Asked Cassie, "What do I do?" "You didn't do anything!" Answered the evil twin of Laurie, "That's the Problem!" "I'm not really Laurie!" She said, "I'm just an Evil Clone of her!" "Now her energy is inside me and it belongs to the Negaverse!" She is Unleashing the Gemini-Warriors with her pencil. "Gasp, that's her special Pencil!" Exclaimed Cassie, The five were surprised. Back at the forbidden house. "Energy level at Maximum!" Exclaimed Nephrite, "Unleash the Gemini-Warriors!" Back at the Roof-Top. "LAURIE!!!!" Cassie Shouted, Cassie fainted for all that excitement. Her Pencil was back to normal. And POOF the Gemini-Warriors were there. "Sailors are you ready?" Asked Luna, "Yes!" They answered, "Moon Prism Power!" "Mercury Power!" Shouted Amy, "Mars Power!" "TRANSFORM!!!!!!!!" They Shouted, Two Minutes Later. "I am Sailor Moon!" Shouted Sailor Moon. "I am Sailor Mercury!" Shouted Sailor Mercury, "I am Sailor Mars!" Shouted Sailor Mars. Back at the forbidden house. "They're falling for your trap." Said Zoisite, "Yes the meddling is going to be the end of them." Replied Nephrite, "Now watch." "They are about to get a taste of they're own medicine." Said Nephrite, "Sound's fun." Replied Zoisite, "I Trained the Gemini myself. "

"We're the Sailor Scouts Champions of Justice." Said Sailor Mars, "We will right wrong and triumph over evil!" "In the name of the moon you too which is are moon dust!" Said Sailor Moon, "I am Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars Sailor Scouts!" They Said, Your routine is getting old ladies." Said Gemini-Warrior #1, "Yeah and it's so predictable." "So what do you got?" Asked Sailor Moon, "TWIN POWER!!!!!!!" They Answered.

"Ready to put these Sailor brats in their place?" Asked Gemini-Warrior #1, 'Oh yeah I can't hardily Wait!" Answered Gemini-Warrior #2, "GEMINI-POWER!!!!!!!!!" They Shouted, "Mars Fire Ignite!" Shouted Gemini-Warrior #1, The Sailor Scouts dodges it. The Gemini-Warriors Laughed. "Mercury Bubble Blast!" Shouted Gemini Warrior #2, They Dodge that too. The Gemini-Warriors Laughed at that too. "Excellent!" Said Gemini Warrior #1, "Much Easier than I thought!" Replied Gemini-Warrior #2, "My Bubbles!" Cried Sailor Mercury, "I Don't Get it mars' power is mine!" "I'll finish them off!" Said Gemini-Warrior #1, "Oh-no you don't get all the glory." Replied Gemini-Warrior #2, "But my fire ball defeated them!" Shouted Gemini-Warrior #1, "Wrong!" Snapped Gemini-Warrior #2, "It was my Bubbles!" The four were surprised to see that they have one weakness. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Asked Gemini-Warrior #1, Stubborn? "You're not only stubborn you're stupid!" "Come on!" Said Luna, "Here's your chance quick while they're fighting." "All right we fight these twins together Got-it?" Asked Sailor Moon, "Right!" They answered, Sailor moon's moon tiara magic is charged and she's aiming at the Gemini-Warriors so as Sailor mars and Mercury. "Mars fire!" Shouted Sailor Mars, "Mercury Bubble!" Shouted Sailor Mercury, "Moon Tiara!" Shouted Sailor Moon, "Ignite!" Shouted Sailor Mars, "Blast!" Shouted Sailor Mercury, "Magic!" Sailor Mars' fire aimed at sailor moon's tiara and so as Sailor Mercury's bubbles. "We're Dust!" Shouted the Gemini-Warriors, "It's all your Fault!" Shouted Gemini-Warrior #1, "You Shouldn't let me finish them off!" Replied Gemini-Warrior #2, POOF the Gemini-Warriors were moon dust. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted the evil twin of Laurie, And the evil twin of Laurie Turn to moon dust too. "Moon Dust!" Shouted sailor moon, Back at the Forbidden house the stars were disappeared. "What?! That's not possible!" Exclaimed Nephrite, "Well it was nice knowing you nephrite." Replied Zoisite, Zoisite Laughed. I can't believe this the twins were invincible.

Back at the roof-top Cassie awakens. "Is it over?" Cassie asked, "Yes." Answered Serena, "It's all over." "Hmm" Thought Cassie, "If that's the evil clone of Laurie then where's the real Laurie?" The Four looked at Luna. "It's Luna with her slipper." Said Amy, "I think she wanted us to follow her." Back inside the studio they found her tied in that room. "So you see." Said Amy, "Nephrite made an evil clone of you" "Of course not." Said Laurie, "All of that Nephrite business is one of those mythical legends." "And Cassie?" Asked Laurie, "I almost used up all of my pencils I was to shy to tell you and I'm sorry." "That's okay." Said Cassie, "I Almost used up all of my pencils too." "I was too embarrassed to tell you." Said Cassie, "And I felt really guilty for breaking our promise." "I thought you don't want to be my friend" Said Cassie, "Why do you use them?" "Cause your drawings were always better then I get jealous you know?" Asked Cassie, "And I got panic" "Oh Cass I know the felling" Said Laurie, "Yeah? I got so wrapped up to be better than you I hate being like that I just help myself you know?" "Oh Do I ever!" said Laurie, "Oh Laurie this will teach us it's worthy losing our friendship." "Oh Cass I'm very proud of you!" Said Laurie, "I'm Proud of you too." Replied Cassie, "Friends?" Asked Laurie, "Hm-Hm!" Answered Cassie, "But Promised me." "We talked when we have a problem." Said Cassie, "I Promised" Replied Laurie, "And this is the Promised I'll Keep." I think Horton Hears a Who just got its happy ending back." Thought Luna.

THE END


End file.
